


Slumbered Allegiance

by felixies



Series: Marvel Headcanons [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends wake you up to show their discovery: a slumbering Cap reciting a patriotic oath verbatim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumbered Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from Bland Marvel Headcanons (http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com).
> 
> Headcanon: "The rest of the team were trying to figure out what Steve kept saying when he talked in his sleep, and after a while they realized he was reciting the Pledge of Allegiance. Every. Single. Time."

In the middle of the night two shadows tip toe through the hallway. The soft noise stirs you in your sleep. You shuffle in your bed before settling back down. The same two figures now pop up on either side of your bed. With one nod the thinner figure shakes you. As soon as you open your eyes and almost scream the other clasps your mouth. The figures come close as your recognition relaxes under the restrain.

“Come with us,” Natasha whispers.

Clint lets his hand go away from your mouth. “Why?” you ask. "You know what time it is." You stare at the clock. 2:50 am.

“That's why we got you. You need to see this as it happens,” Clint explains. You rise from your bed and put on your college sweater. The two tip toe back through the hallway as you follow. They do not say another word since you began walking. The three of you arrive in front of a door that belongs to neither of them. Giving them a questioning look Clint opens the door. Natasha nods you over to enter.

What you see inside is all too personal. “Steve’s room?” you barely whisper. Immediately the both of them shush you.

“Just listen,” Clint says as he and Natasha settle next to Steve’s bed. Feeling unsure about this you stare at the door. “You won’t regret this.” He pulls you down next to him as they wait.

Not understanding what is going on, you immediately got your answer when Steve starts to mutter under his breath. You try to listen closely to what he is saying. It does not take long before catching a few words. “Allegiance...United States...” You whip towards Natasha as she and Clint share a bright smile. 

Inching a bit closer you listen as Cap mutters the entire Pledge of Allegiance in his sleep. He was not fooling. You can see the shallow and steady breathing. As soon as he finishes the three figures leave his room. 

They walk a bit more relaxed as you ask, “When did you find this out?”

“When Tash and Steve were on a mission together,” Clint answers.

“It was my turn to be on watch and he started speaking. I thought he was messing with me, but I checked. Every night at exactly 3 am he starts.”

“Who else knows this?” you ask.

“Us, you, Tony,” Clint lists.

“Wait,” you hold him back. “Tony knows and he has not said anything? That’s a first.”

“He’s going to use this as leverage should the opportunity arises.”

“Okay, but why show me?”

The two of them look at each other. “We thought that you might want to see how he sleeps in case...”

You look at the two oddly. “In case of what?”

“You know nevermind. Don’t worry about it.” They start walking away as you hold them back. 

“What are you not telling me?”

“You should probably tell her,” Natasha says.

He pulls you into the den with Natasha following behind. “Here’s the thing. We know you’re a new recruit and trying not to make ripples. We also know that you are getting along with the others in the team, especially Steve.”

Natasha continues, “We just want to have him find a nice girl to be with.”

You fluster as you back track. “You think that I like him? I’m just trying to make sure that I get along well with everyone. Seems that it’s working too well.” Just as you say more the door opens to find Steve. He is standing in grey sweats and a white tank top. His eyes look tired. “If you’re going to have a chat please keep it down. Some of us are actually trying to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Clint apologizes. “We’ll head to bed shortly.” With Steve gone Clint whips back at you. “Okay girl spill. I don’t believe what you say.”

“It’s late,” you say. “I need to be up early for a run, so if you’ll excuse me.” You walk out of the den.

“She’s not telling the whole story,” Natasha notes.

Clint answers, “No one really does. Just give her some time. She'll come around.”  
You walk into your room and lock the doors. You lie back in bed, but all that has happened leaves you fully awake. In moment you take a deep breath. “You’re still messing with them? It’s been three months now.”

Steve is sitting on your reclining chair reading through his notebook. You sit back up on your bed as you look him over. “How long are you going to keep this up?”

He looks up as he smiles. “Until Tony tries to bring it up in front of everyone else. That is when I am going to show my ace in the hole.” 

“Can I see it again?” you ask.

He sits next to you on the bed. “Always.” He takes out his phone and shows the video of Tony in his lab wearing nothing but a white dress shirt, fuzzy socks, and sunglasses. The biggest kicker is Tony singing "All About the Bass". “This is priceless,” he laughs off. “Don’t tell anyone about it.”

“Of course,” you say as you hold up a scout’s honor. “Just make sure I’m there so I can record Tony’s reaction.” You look back at the video smiling big. Steve looks at you with such adoration. He kisses your cheek as you run you hand through his blonde hair. “Ready for bed?” you ask getting under the covers.

He pulls the covers over the both of you as he whispers, “So long as you don’t mind my muttering.”


End file.
